Step Me Step You
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo in heated passion. Instead of running away, she decides to stay. This is where the plot twists. KagomeSesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

**Step me Step You**

**Note: Nothing to say really, just read on.**

**Warning: OOC. **

It was a quiet night, nothing stirred except for the few rustles of the trees. Quiet for all who slept with ease, well maybe for one exception, a girl no older than sixteen with mid back length raven hair was currently star gazing. It was an enriched night, everything seemed to favour her, the grass' aroma tickled her nose, and the night was clear, owls hooted softly nearby, and the sky filled with bright shiny stars that twinkled before her. Such a perfect night; she remained like this for a few hours while her companions slept peacefully nearby. 

The demon slayer along with the monk slept contently beside each other facing opposite ways, the little fox demon slept in a sleeping bag alone with the sole sleeper missing and finally the half demon who had perched himself on the tree sleeping in a sitting position.

For Kagome had some rekindling to do; everything up to now may have favoured her, but something amiss was irking her, that is why she was awake. For the past fortnight, a situation occurred, something she had to witness for herself, it wasn't as if she didn't know already; but this time she had to be there. Lucky for her, the night matched her mood. For she doesn't really care for the certain individual, she just wanted to see it for her own eyes.

Her eyes alert, she spotted the shift in breeze. Trees blew in one direction while leaves rustled in another; this signified someone was around. It was as if nature read her mind, in the distance, just above Inuyasha forest, five demons circulated around in the same position as if calling out to someone.

Someone stirred nearby whom she already knew the identity to, she immediately faked sleep. She listened, some more rustling and the figure in the tree jumped to the ground with a soft thud. Kagome listened as the figure began to sprint away not before she heard him say.

"Kikyo."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed on as the half-demon rushed to the forest. She knew this would happen and before, she would let it get to her. Today however, she will see to it that everything is true. Grabbing her school bag, Kagome tore after him. She knew that the half demon had a pretty long start, so she told her own legs to pick up the pace.

It was a hefty long run and it left her drained and tired, but as she spotted the soul collectors nearby; her fatigue dissipated. Drawing herself closer, she camouflaged herself with the tree's bark. Brushing a few leaves away, she watched between the foliage at the sight before her.

Inuyasha and Kikyo in heated passion, their make out session so intense. She bet; if she were to walk out, they wouldn't even notice. She found herself laughing inwardly, sure if this was the first time she had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo she would have ran, but after thirty or so times? It gets pretty redundant, to put things straight; she will stay. Quietly tip-toeing out from her spot, she stood in plain sight before the two. Her assumption was right; they were so absorbed in what they were doing, they didn't even notice her. Inuyasha couldn't even sniff her out because of the lust he has for Kikyo. She watched the two for a few minutes; with no change in progress, Kagome took a seat on the earth's floor and watched from there. After another few minutes and nothing letting up, Kagome rummaged through her bag.

Producing a notebook and a pen, Kagome opened the notebook up and stared at the two before her. Chuckling inwardly she jotted down two words.

'Sex Tips.'

**Prologue finished.**

**Should I continue with this fanfic? Please ignore any grammatical or spelling errors.**


	2. Lost

**Chapter 2: Lost**

**Note: I must admit this story attracted numerous of you. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Warning: OOC. **

Her bottom ached, but she ignored it; for she was contented in her writing. Her hand zoomed across the length of her notebook, jotting down another sentence when she saw something deemed fit. Every once in a while looking down to check if what she wrote made sense. Her head transfixed on the couple before her; their engaged affair so heavy and lusty. Certain parts she whistled loudly but the two ignored her; she had four pages of jotted notes. 

It's like mating season had begun and only one couple is following through with its ritual. She stopped as her notes hit its fifth page with her hand aching like hell; if she didn't know better, she would presume that Inuyasha and Kikyo purposely ignored her. Sighing at the revelation, she took one last look at her notes. Her notebook titled 'Sex Tips,' it held more than enough information for any olden time horny men or women to read. She giggled softly and placed her items into the yellow bag. She zipped her bag shut and inclined her head to the duo.

She watched them; her two hands crossed matching with her sitting position. A few minutes of watching made her eyes sore. She used the back of her hands to rub them before sighing again. It's been three whole hours; the duos were still at it, she reached into her yellow bag once again and drew out her brother's game boy colour.

'I'm ridiculously bored.' She said to herself before turning the hand held item on. She played for a while, beating twenty levels on street fighters until her final boss which was Ryu kicked the crap out of her character resulting in a 'Game over' sequence. Kagome stared dumbstruck at the game; her attention span disappeared. Fuming, she closed the system and shoved it into her bag. Brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes, she leaned against the tree trunk.

It was about a few minutes in when she saw Inuyasha stop. This attracted her attention so she sat straight and watched. She saw Kikyo giving the half demon a worried expression which was very unbecoming of her.

"Inuyasha?" Was her short question.

"I sense…" what he sensed Kagome never knew because his attention was now drawn to her. She stared calmly as the half demon's expression registered shocked before replaced by embarrassment. "Kagome?" He asked nervously as he used his red kimono to cover his groin area. "I can explain…"

Kagome shook her head and raised a hand. "No need to explain; you wasted enough of my time already with this make out session. However on the other hand, I wrote enough notes. Anyways, I am going back to my time for a few days Inuyasha; please don't stop me." She grabbed her yellow bag from the floor and stood up. Without looking at Kikyo or Inuyasha, she walked smoothly towards the bone eater's well.

Her heart felt nothing; she was already used to his behaviours; this was no exception. She broke through the trees and entered the field where the wooden structure was planted in the middle. She walked slowly toward it her eyes transfixed amongst the rim. She was brought out of her determination when something erupted from a nearby tree. She glanced up to the sky and saw a form hurling towards her. She debated upon running or staying; choosing the later option, she waited as the form landed in front of her.

She blinked with surprise as a taller version of Inuyasha appeared. His custom consisting of a white kimono with a yellow blue bow that held his tokijin and tensaiga; a long puffy looking boa hung limply on his right shoulder. Here and before her stood Sesshoumaru; demon lord of the western lands.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped as she stepped back. The demon lord stared down at her with emotionless eyes; golden orbs eyeing. She fidgeted a little under the scrutinizing she was given.

"You are the girl named Kagome who travels with my half brother?" He stoically asked. Kagome nodded her head. She recalled hearing him say her name one time; just before she disappeared beyond the well when Kikyo shoved her; the time when she had struck Inuyasha because of Minomaru's control.

"You made my job easier in fetching you." He finished. She became confused by this statement; her expression must have been obvious since Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards her. "Girl, you are going to be bait for Inuyasha."

"Bait? I am afraid I don't follow Sesshoumaru. Bait for what?" She wished she hadn't said anything since now, Sesshoumaru drew tokijin from its sheath.

"I want Inuyasha's sword."

Kagome felt her inside stir with annoyance, the first time she had fallen prey to Sesshoumaru's acidic attack, now she has to be bait for him, and no less bait for an idiotic sword. She knew this was out of line, but this sort of predicament was growing quite old and bothersome.

"Yeah, well I want a mansion, some nice pretty dresses, a pony, some hair pins that matches my hair and a normal life, but you don't see me with them. I guess you can't have them all." Kagome retorted. She watched with a pang of satisfaction as Sesshoumaru's expression contorted into annoyance.

"It's a pity that Inuyasha can't be here to watch your demise." Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"Psh, and what are you going to do? I am bait remember, you need me" Kagome said. However a piercing pain erupted from her abdomen seconds later, she stared down and saw the tip of a sword inserted into her.

"I guess I can make do with your dead carcass and take the sword the old fashion way." Sesshoumaru coolly said before retracting the sword. Kagome coughed up blood, falling to her knees; she placed her two hands to the wound. She couldn't do anything; blood gushed from the opened area and was now pouring like a fountain onto the grass, staining them in crimson red.

She fell face first onto the grass and saw nothing else.

**Chapter finished. **

**I think I like this version better. Should I continue? Please ignore any grammatical errors.**


End file.
